


Public Displays of Love and Old Flames

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Ian and Mickey started being more into public displays of affection, Kev took notice. He knew the love was real and didn't know what to expect when a familiar face re-appeared in Chicago in the Alibi. Kev knew Mickey would be there soon and sort of felt bad for the newcomer. // NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY, NO COMMENTS.





	Public Displays of Love and Old Flames

Mickey Milkovich was never one for affection, in fact, he hadn’t really known what it was like until Ian Gallagher busted into his room like a fucking idiot with a tire iron. Mickey was used to punches, grime, and overall violence among families and friends. Mickey never really had friends because of it, his friendships usually short and ruined by his lack of compassion and overuse of violence.

 

Now, though, Mickey _loves_ affection. He loved when his fiancé, previously mentioned fucking idiot, wrapped his long arms around his waist as he laid on his chest. He loved kissing, whether it was a rough kiss of all teeth and tongue, or gentle lazy kisses that showed the other person you loved them without even having to talk. He adored hugging, Ian’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as he buries himself in Ian’s chest. He refused to hug any other way, he wants to bury himself in a warmth that is purely Ian and never let go.

 

Public displays of affection Mickey had a hard time with at first, unreasonably afraid that his father was going to be behind him. It had initially irked Ian, who was so happy Mickey came out and that they _could_ do all of those things. It didn’t take Mickey long to start giving love to his boyfriend for all to see, wherever he was.

 

The person who was most shocked was Kevin Ball. He got the brunt of their affection, for the Alibi was a common hangout amongst the Gallaghers. He noticed when the usually withdrawn Milkovich became very touchy feely right before his eyes. He saw the hugs and the not-so-subtle hand holding under the table, he saw it all.

 

The first time Kev saw it, he was working a Tuesday night, and his girls were tucked in bed while Vee’s mom stayed with them. It was close to 10 at night, where the usual drunks were starting to flood in and Ian and Mickey were sat in the corner of the bar, both nursing beers that they’ve been holding all night. That wasn’t unusual, it was very known that they were together and anybody could see they were in love just by the way they looked at each other.

 

What was unusual was the fact that they were sitting on the same side of the booth, their fingers entwined and Mickey’s head was resting against Ian’s shoulder. They were talking lowly to each other with bright smiles on their faces. Kev just looked on as Mickey leaned in for a kiss and went in for multiple quick pecks on Ian’s lips before he hid his blushing face in Ian’s shoulder.

 

It was fucking cute, if Kev had anything to say about it.

 

The next time was in broad daylight and that time shocked Kev more than the night before. Last night, they did all that shit in front of a bunch of drunk assholes, now they were doing it for whoever walked by them on the street or passed by the bar.

 

It was noon the next day when the couple walked in, hands entwined by their sides as they talked quietly to each other about random shit that needed to be addressed at home. They smiled at each other and laughed at stupid jokes they were making to each other. When they sat down at the bar, they separated their hands and the contact was gone for all of five seconds before Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey’s shoulder and his shorter boyfriend was tucked into his side as he chattered to Kev.

 

The one day they didn’t come in together was the day that something totally shocking happened.

 

Ian walked in, forlornly stating that Mickey had shit to do that day and couldn’t come to the Alibi. Mickey had apparently promised Fiona he’d take Liam to the doctor, but he’d be here within the next fifteen minutes. Ian was just sad because Mickey decided he wanted to let Ian sleep so he left without him two hours before.

 

Ian just sat at the bar when a hand rested on his shoulder, too big to be Mickey’s and Ian wasn’t comfortable with anybody but Mickey touching him these days. So when he turned around to yell at the person who was standing there, his mouth went bone dry but he still managed to shake off the unwanted hand.

 

Standing there smiling at Ian, was Kash Karib, his pussy of a boss with whom he’d had a sexual relationship with when he was fifteen.

 

“Ian!” Kash exclaimed. “It’s been so long, baby! You look _so_ good these days! Ian’s skin crawled when he called him ‘baby,’ immediately wishing Mickey would hurry the fuck up with Liam. The el was apparently packed today, Mickey was supposed to be there twenty minutes earlier than he said but there was so many people on the el that he had to wait for three cars before he could finally get on.

 

Ian barely glanced at Kash before he took out his phone, sending a quick text to Mickey and willed the El to _hurry the fuck up._

**Ian [12:02 pm]**

_hurry the fuck up and get to alibi. emergency_

Ian barely had to wait a minute of Kash’s ridiculous staring when he got a response back from Mickey.

 

 

**Mick <3 [12:03pm]**

_i’ll be there in five. whats the problem?_

_babe?_

_r u ok?_

_answer me ian_

Ian smiled at his phone and locked it after reading the fourth message. It kept buzzing in his pocket and Ian kept the small smile on his face because Mickey caring just did things to him. Kash, thinking the smile was for him, smiled back and leaned in to kiss Ian. Ian leaned backwards right as the doors of the Alibi slammed open and in came a _very_ red-faced Mickey Milkovich, who was panting like he ran from the el, to the Gallagher house, and all the way there just to see what Ian’s emergency was.

 

Ian relaxed at the sight of his fiancé and Kash took that as an invitation to try and kiss him again. Ian put his hand up and covered Kash’s mouth and Kash opened his eyes in confusion. Kash got a playful look in his eyes and licked Ian’s palm and Ian grimaced at the disgusting man in front of him.

 

Kev, seeing Mickey seething, held up a magazine and peered over it, not so subtly, with great interest at the three men in front of him.

 

Kash pried Ian’s hand off of his mouth and asked something that made Mickey want to rip his face off then and there. “Wanna get out of here? I’m sure you don’t have a boyfriend or anything these days. I’ve been thinking about you since I left and I must say you look gorgeous, baby.” Kash fucking winked at Ian and Kev could’ve sworn he saw steam come out of Mickey’s ears.

 

Instead of solving his issue with violence, he stormed right up to Ian, grabbed his shoulder, and planted his mouth on his, all teeth and tongue. Ian responded just as eagerly and Kev watched as Kash’s face grew angrier by the second.

 

“Hey! We were having a nice time until you came over and ruined it! You have to have permission from the person before you kiss them! Who do you think you are?” Kash asked, incredulously. When Mickey turned around to face him, he sat down on Ian’s lap and Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey. Kash’s face paled at seeing Mickey and paled even more when he saw the blatant display of affection between the two.

 

“M-mickey?” Kash asked, horrified. “You’re still with this loser? Ian you could do so much better! You can have me and I’m better than some fucking closet case. Leave him.”

 

Mickey grew angrier and angrier by the minute and Kev could see on his face that he was ready to kill the stupid motherfucker at his words. Ian just tightened his hold on Mickey and pinched his side a bit to show that he would handle it. Mickey just scowled and looked at Ian but allowed him to continue.

 

“I love Mickey, you fucking idiot. We banged when you were taking advantage of me in the backroom of a fucking store. You were married to a woman that’s still a fucking closet case. I’ve been with Mickey since you left like ten fucking years ago. Can you leave now? We’d like to enjoy the rest of our day pedophile-less.” Ian replied hotly, Kash’s anger seemed to only be focused on Mickey, though and he stood up abruptly pointing a finger at his chest but looked right into Ian’s eyes.

 

“You can’t be fucking serious!” He had screamed. Kash looked at the arm around Mickey and saw something glittering in the light. He grew angrier by the second as he realized what it was. “You’re going to _marry_ this fucking barbarian?”

 

“We’re getting married in like two weeks. You want Ian? Bitch, you wish.” Mickey scowled at the man wanting his Ian. The man who took advantage of his Ian. The one who hurt his Ian. The one who shot him and got him sent to juvie.

 

“Fine, big fucking mistake on Ian’s part.” With that, Kash stomped out of the bar, his odd aura of confidence finally dissipated. Mickey just flipped himself in Ian’s hold and rested his face in the crook of Ian’s neck, his arms going around his soon-to-be husband’s waist.

 

“I love you, Mick. Don’t let that asshole get to you.”

 

“’M not. I just love your fucking hugs, man.” Ian smiled at this, and wrapped his arms tighter around Mickey. “’Nd I love you too, you fuckhead.”

 

Kev didn’t mind seeing the displays of affection, he knew the love was real and pure.  


End file.
